The present invention relates to the field of computer visualization and, more particularly, to traffic collision incident visualization with location context.
Currently, when a traffic accident occurs, there are many actions which can be performed to resolve the situation. One common action is filing an insurance claim about the accident to an appropriate insurance carrier. An insurance claim typically includes a description of the accident which must be described orally and/or in writing. For example, accident reports usually include a written description of an accident indicating relevant details of the accident.
In many instances, such descriptions lack the context of the surrounding area and/or road layouts present at the site of the accident. Occasionally, road layouts can contribute to accidents which can be extremely relevant to insurance claims (e.g., determining liability). Further, descriptions typically do not allow the user to graphically represent the accident in a way that can be digitally accessed.
In some instances a drawing of the accident can be utilized to aid in describing the accident. The accident can be typically illustrated by an operator of a vehicle. However, often times accurately portrayal surrounding areas and/or road layouts can be difficult to obtain. This can be due to a number of reasons which can range from incomplete memory recall to unfamiliar surroundings. For example, an insurance claim can be submitted several days from the actual accident occurrence which can result in the driver being unclear as to the exact surroundings.